


The Odd Pot

by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione Fanatics' Costume Party 2020, Friendship is Magic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, The twins need a hug, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, ambiguious timetravel, bill needs to lock the things he brings home from work better, for once, grumpy fred, hermione fixes a tech plot hole, i feel like this kinda sucks looking back, last minute idea, the twins didnt do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets
Summary: The twins found themselves in an odd predicament. For once it wasn't their fault. Stuck in a small space, surrounded by silk and satin pillows and curtains with odd rules they had to follow or the consequences would be dire, they had to wait this out. Then they saw a familiar face. Maybe she could change everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: 2020 Fremione Costume Party





	The Odd Pot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY FAMILIAR CHARACTERS. I do not make anything from this. if I were legally able to I probably wouldn’t be struggling with bills like the rest of the world these days. BIG THANK YOU TO PrettiestStar17 and Moonfairy FOR HELPING ME WITH MY BLOCKS AND CHARACTERIZATIONS!!! this work is crossposted on FFn.

It was a normal brisk weekend at the end of October, as a large family of gingers and their spouses and children were sitting in a dining room of a cottage near a rocky beach. One of the two pseudo siblings were hooking up a telly and a DVD player since she figured out how to get electronics to work in an area inundated with electromagnetic pulses. It was a family game night. Some of the brothers were playing board games with the older children when a bright light flashed in the windowpanes.

The next thing a set of twin males knew, they were in a small confined area, surrounded by plush ornate pillows and curtains, with wisps of smoke instead of legs. None of their magic worked. Only one thing went through their minds.

“What the bloody hell just happened?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone figure sat upon the edge of her alabaster balcony, looking over the sea. She counted her blessings that her room was facing southeast while her oldest brother’s room faced the northwest, not only over the city but towards the sand ridden desert.

Ever since her narcissistic older brother became crown heir to their father, he has been marrying his siblings off one by one to his horrid friends.

He would never get the chance with her. Ferociously swiping an errant dark curl out of her wind-chapped face, a soft purring meow alerted her to some much-welcomed company.

“What do you think, Crooks?” She patted her skirt for the fluffy red Persian cat to have a spot on her lap. “Should we run away. Find somewhere new?” A purring head butt was her answer. “I think so too.” She crooned as she picked the large red cat up and eased herself off the edge of the balcony.

“Come on, we have some work to do.”

Walking over to her desk, she unrolled the scrolls of her world maps. Hermione debated on where to run. Greece or Rome sounded nice. She was sure she would be able to settle in as upper-middle-class with no problem. Would be nice to not think about politics and how to maneuver through diplomatic conversations.

Either way, her name would help her fit in, and she was fluent in both Greek and Latin.

She then grabbed her largest shoulder bag she had and started to stuff the plainest clothes she had, and changed into something less ornate, and in muted tones to blend in with the shadows. She also dumped her bowl of fruit into the bag, since she didn’t know where her next meal or water would come from.

“Ready Crooks?” Hermione asked, and received a purring meow in return. She wasn’t worried about her companion. Crookshanks often came home with a nice juicy rat or lizard, now and then a snake that had come too close to her room.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione, eased herself over the side of her balcony, sticking to the shadows on the wall of her family’s palace, and managed to shimmy down the rose trellis.

How the plant survived in this climate she would never know.

Looking around she noticed her large fluff ball of a cat making his way down the trellis with ease.

“Show off.” She smirked.

Taking a deep breath Hermione kept you the shadows and made a run for the old servants' exit no one used anymore. Heck, even the guards seemed to have forgotten it. It helps that the exit leads to a crumbled doc that sank into the sea back when her Great Grandmother reigned.

They had to hurry. Low tide would only last for so long, and according to the manifesto, a merchant ship would be leaving at first light.

With luck, she would be able to pay her way aboard. One last deep breath. Hermione the runaway princess made her way into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Bum-thunk** _. A figure bounced a ball against the wall of his, home? Prison?

_**Bum-thunk.** _Yes, he had his twin stuck in here with him but still, five thousand years with only one other person, stuck in a freaking Turkish coffee pot, isn’t the best way to spend eternity.

To be fair, they weren’t always stuck in a teapot. They were human. Wizards. But then their younger brother’s kiddo messed with some things in their oldest brother’s home that he wasn’t supposed to mess with, he was still pissed Ronnikins demon child managed to get inside Bill’s office and somehow managed to get them stuck in here.

One night they were having a family get together and the next thing they knew they were trapped in a Turkish coffee pot, as Djinni. Who had to split the three wishes between them? Much to their previous masters’ ire.

Speaking of a brother. Where was George?

“Oi, Fred!” There he was, over by the spout looking out to see where they could be this time. For the past 600 years, they were bobbing in the oceans.

Thank Merlin their fucking coffee pot was enchanted against flooding, erosion, and other forms of degradation.

Though being stuck inside a shark’s stomach at one point was something they wouldn’t want to re-live.

“Yes, Georgie? Where are we at now? Can you tell?” He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. He did. But after being cooped up and only going out when someone wanted something, even your best friend could grate the nerves. They couldn’t even invent new things in their shop. Hopefully Harry and Theo Nott (surprisingly) had kept it going for George’s twin daughters, Freya and Guinevere (Gwen). Both as mischievous as their father and uncle.

“We’re on land.” That got his attention.

“Finally, I was tired of seeing fish. The glowing ones creeped me out.” He spun the ball on his finger. He had to amuse himself somehow.

“As in we are on a beach, I can see the sand and waves….and a cat is sniffing our pot.”

That comment alone was enough for Fred to lose his attention on the ball, causing it to bounce off his temple. _A cat?_

The mischievous redhead heaved himself off the faux couch of pillows, rubbing the side of his head, and moved towards his brother, stretching his arms and waist. It took a while to get used to floating like a wisp of smoke from the waist down- but he digressed.

By the time he made it to their “lookout point”, as they called it, they were moving.

“What’s going on now?” All Fred could tell, was that it was night, and their Pot was being carried, faced down and swaying slightly.

“The cat picked us up, and he’s carrying us by the handle.”

Ah, that explains the red blurs. It was the cat’s paws, and he was running. The view outside their porthole was slightly skewed by the magic confining them.

The next thing they saw, was a set of beautiful honey golden brown eyes, and head of dark curls.

Then they were stuffed into a sack in a hurry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Crooks! This isn’t the time to wander off! The ship is leaving soon!” The runaway princess called out as quiet as she could. Crookshanks was the only friend she had; she would rather not leave him behind.

“You better not be chasing fem- oh there you are. What do you have there?” She took the object her red shaded Persian had in his mouth. It was an ornate brass tea or coffee pot. She couldn’t tell much in the dark.

Being used to Crooks’s odd finds and gifts, she stuffed it into her bag, scooped up her cat, and ran. They didn’t have much time left.

They made it to the pier on time, only for the captain to forbid the boarding.

“We had a deal!” She cried shrilly. Sunrise was nearly upon her, this was the only way out of the country let alone the city at this point.

“That was before I knew you were a woman.” With his last word, the captain hoisted his gangplank and set sail, as the runaway fumed.

“Let’s go find a place to hide, Crooks.” She sniffed as the ship sailed away on to the horizon. “Our only saving grace is that no one will recognize me- for now.”

With a mournful meow, Crookshanks took off into the shadows of the city. The odd duo ended up climbing into an old condemned building for some shelter. Maybe they can escape to the desert later in the day. If they had that luxury. This was their only chance. If her idiot brother found her now, not only would Crookshanks be killed, she is locked under guard for the foreseeable future, and she would be married off within the next fortnight. 

A noise came from her left. Hermione looked down, towards her cat. “And what do you think you’re doing? Hmm?” She scratches her companion at the base of his tail. Crookshanks let out a happy purr and nudged the pot he had found earlier that morning, out of her pack.

"Like a little magpie, you are," Hermione chuckled, picking up the pot, and continued to scratch the purring cat behind the ears.

As the rays of the rising sun crept over the horizon, she could make out the ornate details that were engraved in the brass. Bits of turquoise and pink tanzanite Inlayed on the metal. She could also see that the vessel was filthy. There were white lines of dried saltwater and small barnacles clinging to the bottom.

Curiosity took hold of her, and she grabbed a discarded cloth that had been laying on the floor for who knows how long.

Dipping the rag into a bucket of water she drudged up in the predawn, she started to rub. Soon she started to see the gleam of the blue and pink gems upon the tarnished brass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Fred’s turn to look out the portal. For the past several hours, all they saw was a sack full of well-made vibrant cloth.

The one time they saw the girl when her supplies shifted in the pack, he saw a beautiful face streaked with tears, contorted with panic.

“We should be fair to her. Bend the rules a bit,” he had said to his brother.

“Depends on if it’s truly worthy of the fuss she’s making,” George replies while getting used to different movements for magic again. He peered at his older twin. “What’s gotten into you? You haven’t been besotted by a pretty face since-”

Fred blushed and cut off his younger twin. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I never did make it to _that_ date.” He grumped causing George to wince. It was the same when Fred mentioned Luna and his little ones.

Both wizards turned Djinni, peered out the spout, a look of concentration on her face. And a damp rag in her hand.

_This is it!_

The twins felt the magic take hold; they were finally outside the Coffee pot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Certainly, an odd pot, isn’t it, Crooks?” Hermione received an _mrrp_ in response. Shaking her head, she kept rubbing, finally cutting through the crusted salt and barnacles, and finally able to see the sheen of the metal and gems.

So focused on her task, the curly-haired princess never noticed the wisps of smoke coming out of the spout.

Twin pairs of eyes looked around for their new master and found her still scrubbing away.

One gasped quietly, for the woman looked remarkably like one he knew 5,000 years ago. The only difference was her darker skin tone and a slight difference in the shape of the nose.

The other smirked. “What are the chances her name is the same?” he asked his twin, a sly grin on his face. Shocked eyes cut him and narrowed into a glower.

“Don’t even think about it, George. It’s been centuries.”

George’s grin persisted as he said, “Good names stand the testament of time.”

Fred closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. One would think after thousands of years he’d be used to his contrarian brother, but time seemed to only magnify the irritation.

“While I’m not entirely certain, it would appear we’re a long way from Devon. You think a random woman in the middle east is going to have an obscure Shakespearian name?” Fred argued.

“I’ll admit it’s not probable but it’s also not impossible,” George insisted.

The twins' bickering caught Hermione’s attention. She stopped polishing the pot and stared in confusion for a moment before asking, “May I ask what is a ‘Shakespeare’?”

Identical sets of coffee brown eyes snapped to her molten caramel. Fred’s heart seemed to stop. They were deeper than before. Could it be her? The curls were the same, her eyes filled with the same intelligence and defiance.

Fred took a hesitant breath, then chickened out last minute. “Well, now that M’lady has noticed our presence- “

George rolled his eyes at his brother’s cowardice, “-We can get on with the good stuff.”

Hermione raised an immaculate eyebrow and put on her best royal no-nonsense face. She didn’t have time for games, she needed out of this country. “Which means _what_ for me.”

The twin genies blinked, caught completely flat-footed. “It means you get three wishes for whatever you want,” one said, his tone showed that he was completely thrown off.

“-other than a few catches.” The other said in almost as a whisper, almost heartbroken. _“It’s not her. Mione wouldn’t ever speak to anyone that way.”_ A small voice rang in the back of his head.

Hermione’s face softened hearing the tone. Perhaps she was too harsh, “So, you two are Djinnis, correct? What kind of catch. I only want one thing.” Her tone was no longer harsh but still firm.

They looked at each other, having an odd feeling in their gut. Especially after being enslaved to the pot for years, she was the first person to act so nonchalantly about the gift she had just been given. “Well, for one thing, we cannot kill anyone for you, it goes against our ethics. Other djinnis have no qualms with that task, but it’s a no-no in our book.”

“How unfortunate, that would solve some of my problems with cleaning up my family’s kingdom. But I would still clean house with the other people my brother had put into power.” Came her aggravated sigh. That answered some things. She was a princess.

“We also can’t bring back the dead,” One of the twins started to circle her, almost as if he was sizing her up to gage her actions.

“Necromancy is an awful business,” All three shuddered, as the other started to do the same as his twin in the opposite direction.

“I can only imagine,” So the princess has some snark, they could use that. It also gave Fred some hope that the hard tone was from all the politicking she had to do.

“We, also, can’t make someone fall in love with someone else.” Both twins gave her a cautious look, as they were on either side of her by this point.

“I take it some have tried to use you to take away another’s free will.” Her tone was flat and surly, as if the thought alone repulsed her, they couldn’t see her expressions, for she was still scrubbing away on their pot.

“Several times.” The twin Genies said simultaneously, as they continued their circuit around the girl. Glad they wouldn’t have to deal with that kind of situation again.

“And Ixnay on wishing for more wishes,” Then one twin placed his arm over her left shoulder. “Although,”

“That one is more of a guideline for us.” The other twin said whispered in her ear as he placed his arm around her other shoulder, causing the first twin to remove his arm, “Since we are two people.”

A shiver went down the Princess’s spine. A strange sensation she wanted to feel more of.

“So, I can’t wish for anyone to die, or return from death. I can’t make anyone fall in love and you would prefer that I not ask for more wishes.” The brothers nod in affirmation. “Would moving me to another empire, like Greece or Rome, to get away from my Tyrannical brother’s pursuit of marrying off all of his younger siblings to corrupt government officials be out of your power?”

A head snapped towards her. His eyes narrowed and Hermione was taken aback at the concerned, almost pained, look on his face. Butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

"What exactly is your brother doing?" Fred asked, his mind whirring faster than the racing motorcycles Sirius used to chatter with his father about.

George leaned towards his brother and quietly said, "That's not our concern. We grant wishes and move on. We don't get involved in personal affairs." He felt bad, this was the most life he had seen in his twin since _back then._

"Yes, but it's--"

"It looks like her but it's not," George hissed, cutting off his brother’s whine. "You have to put aside personal feelings. We have a job to do and you know the repercussions if we fail."

"I hate to interrupt, but I am on a bit of a tight timeline here," Hermione called, tossing the rag to the side and shoving the Pot into her sack, causing the twins to break away from their private moment. "I need to know if you can help me or if I need to find another ship to stow away on."

George shot his twin a pleading look and Fred gave him a quick nod, acknowledging his commitment to their task. “Fine. I’ll leave it be.” _For now,_ went left unsaid.

“Yes princess, we can do that,” George said, highly amused that the girl who looked like an old friend of theirs was twisting her fingers in worry. Spying a mostly familiar cat sneaking into the sack, copper eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Fred moved closer, and looked deep into the princess's eyes and whispered, causing more fluttering in her stomach and blush to grace her cheeks, “All you have to say, M’lady, is ‘I wish…’”

“I, Princess Hermione,” Her name caused both Djinni to sit up straight, she thought it was because she was making the wish, “wish for Crookshanks, my cat, and I to move to the Roman Empire, _and”_ she had to pause to make sure they were listening, “that I have a place to live with a means to make a living that is not a lady of ill repute.”

“Someone did their homework.” George said as he elbowed Fred out of his stupor. “good job leaving out as many loopholes as possible.”

“Wish, granted,” Fred said breathlessly as the magic took hold, in a plume of obnoxious magenta and orange smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione opened her eyes, her satchel over her shoulder, and Crookshanks in the pack curled around the gemmed coffee pot. Looking around she noticed she was on the front stoop of a small home, made of stone and grapevines on the property. Scrolls left on a desk with instructions on how to make wine. Not her first choice in career, it’ll do.

Walking into the small stone house, she looked around. All the necessities were there. Except for a place for bathing. Looks like she would be making trips to a public bathhouse.

Setting her pack down, she let Crookshanks loose, “Have fun exploring, and don’t get into trouble, and don’t bring home any females.” She received a disgruntled _mrow_ in response. Shaking her head, she found a wardrobe to place her clothes.

Then she spied the Coffee pot, picked it out of her pack, and rubbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know, this would be easier if the Magic didn’t stick us back in here once a wish was made.” Fred rubbed the back of his head. “Or with less violence at the very least.”

George was fighting his way out of a mountain of vibrant pillows and curtains. “Yes, that would be very nice.” Looking around, he groaned. ”I just wish the magic would not make a mess every time a wish is granted and leave us to clean it up without magic.”

They felt the magic take hold. “Well, that was quick!” Fred snarked, “I wonder what we did wrong this time.”

“Dunno? She was oddly specific with everything, except her lively hood.” George paused. “You think she is gonna tell us to fix it?”

“Hope not. That would cost her a wish” The second twin replied, with a groan. Usually, he didn’t care, but…he let the thought trail off. _‘what is wrong with me?’_

“Freddie, you’re getting attached. That’s very dangerous-” The magic called them away in a puff of smoke, effectively cutting him off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twin genies appeared in their obnoxious bright miasma. One of them coughing his lungs out.

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked, coming over to smack the twin on the back as if that would help him.

“He will be ok. We were just having a conversation when the magic took hold. Give Georgie a second.”

“George? I have never heard of such a name?” Fred cocked his head. Did they go back in time rather than forward? Were they even in the same universe? He had remembered Luna and the other Hermione talk about something called multiverses before, did they happen to get moved to another one?

“Yep.” George wheezed, tears streaming down his face. “And that blighter over there is Fred. Short for Frederick.” Fred scrunched his nose in distaste of his full name.

“Or you can call us Gred and Forge!” Hermione giggled, with her hand covering her mouth. Fred smiled as he heard the sound.

“First I wanted to thank you for getting me out of that bad situation, you are welcome to come out of that pot anytime you want. I could use a couple of friendly faces around here.” She bit the tip of her thumbnail out of nervous habit.

The twins were confused. “Is that a wish princess?” George asked. His head cocked in curiosity.

“Oh no, not at all. I just thought it was a bit cramped in there for you and thought that you would like to wander outside of a beverage container.”

The twins looked at each other. The idea had merit, and if they were outside the pot they could use Magic.

“You are the first to even consider our comfort,” George said in awe.

Over the next few months, Hermione became a staple in the town for fresh grapes, while her wine fermented in the cellar, and her friendship with the twins grew.

She learned how the Coffee Pot was a cursed object, they had been sucked into, and how they suspected they were from the future (they thought but wasn’t quite sure) and they had been thrust back in time somehow. The twins learned how magic wasn’t looked down upon here, it was revered. Peoples with magic were regaled as demigods or court magisters.

“So, I was thinking about my last two wishes.” The twins perked up at Hermione’s pronouncement over

dinner. “What would you wish for?”

Fred and George were taken aback. What _would_ they wish for?

“To go home. To see our family again.” George’s voice cracked at the thought of seeing his Luna, and his precious little girls, his parents, his brothers, and his nieces and nephews. Even the little hell razor who got them into this mess in the first place.

“ _Mione….”_ Fred’s voice came out in but of a whisper. While it stung a bit, the former princess could understand. They didn’t belong here. She just had to figure out a way to get them back home. The wheels of thought started turning.

She will get them back home, even at the cost of her heartbreak.

Several more weeks passed, and the rumors of a runaway princess from a neighboring enemy empire started circling. The government thought it ridiculous, a princess running away to an enemy state. Still, they looked at all incoming persons and found nothing.

Hermione knew it was because she made it into the country long before an alarm was raised back home. Knowing she was safe, Hermione went about her days, meeting people in town and checking her grapevines.

Then one day the earth shook, and she heard a loud bang. Violently. She looked towards the mountains and saw the largest one had a plume of smoke coming from the side. It was a Volcano. Thinking quickly, the former princess thought of a plan.

“Boys!” she called. She knew time was limited. She didn’t have to wait long; the twins were already rushing to her.

“I figured out my last two wishes.” She continued to gather grapes. “I wish, that if anything happens and that volcano erupts, that you go back to your families, and be free from that curse.” The twins opened their mouths wanting to say something in protest. “I don’t want to hear it. I see the signs on that mountain, it could be something it could be nothing. I’m not taking the chance that you two can’t see your families for centuries again.” Fred sighed and looked at his younger twin. He hated it when she got like this. So, self-sacrificing.

“Fine, wish granted,” this time the magic settled on their skin, and they felt more like themselves than they had in centuries. George looked down on a whim.

“Oi, Freddie, we got our legs back!” Hermione let an un-ladylike snort. She was happy that she could do something for them.

“And for my final wish.” She paused; would they even be able to do it? “I wish for, in the instance that my second wish happens, that Crooks and I get moved out of harm’s way to safety, and into the figurative path of someone who could love me for me. If that second part is possible.”

The twins glanced at each other. They got what she was getting at. But sometimes what the wish did was out of their control. “We can try, but djinni magic is a bit wild, we sometimes can’t control what it does,” Fred explained.

“I have an idea.” George picked up the cat and manifested some magic. “Now this little guy will start leading you out of danger before it starts, and hopefully lead you to someone who can help you. But the love part has to be on both of your free wills.”

“I understand. Thank you.” Hermione smiled.

“Wishes granted.” And because of the nature of the djinni magic, they got sucked into the pot once more.

Hermione shook her head and helped the boys out of the pot once again. Blissfully unaware that due to the nature of the wishes she made; was the only reason the coffee pot didn’t transport to another location.

Only a week had passed when Crookshanks started acting odd. He started pulling out sacks and satchels and just becoming a nuisance.

“Hermione. I think he’s telling you its time.” Hermione agreed and started packing and loading the horse and cart. She packed as if she was going to a neighboring town to sell the Grappa and her first wine yield.

The trio only made it ten miles when the whole region shook. Looking behind them the volcano blew; a giant plume of smoke rose into the air.

“We don’t have time to get you farther.” Fred and George looked at their friend. Using the last of their djinni magic, they snapped her miles away to safety. But not before Hermione gave each a kiss. George on the cheek, and Fred on the lips.

After they disappeared, the whole area was inundated with smoke and ash.

Hermione was transported to just out of the kill zone but still covered with ash and soot. Soon she came across a military camp. A high-ranking soldier (she later learned he was a battlemage) covered her shoulders with a cloak and led her to safety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred groaned, when did he fall asleep? And why did he have a pounding head? It felt like the last time he drank grappa. 

“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re waking up! You and George have been knocked out for hours!” a familiar voice rang in his ears.

“Not so loud. I feel like my ears are ringing.” He slowly opened his eyes. The light blinded him thought he could still see a person-shaped shadow with a head of riotous curls.

“Mione?” he blinked, and the shadow handed him a vial. Instinctively knowing it was a potion he knocked it back. Almost instantaneously his vision cleared, ears stopped ringing, and his head no longer felt like he walked into a low door frame. “What happened?”

“Jack, managed to unlock Bill’s office and he found a cursed Turkish teapot or something, that he had brought back from the ruins of Pompeii last week,” Hermione said, clearly displeased. “Bill, Ron and Tracy are giving the poor kid a what for.”

Fred winced. Jack was only four.

“I think it was a Genie vessel.” He said before he could stop himself.

“What makes you think that?” She asked curiously.

So, Fred told her everything, about the coffee pot, the various masters he and George had, and the woman who looked so much like her, who had her name. Hermione listened intently.

“Fred. That was a hell of a dream.” She said after he was done speaking. “What’s odd is that the specifics from one of my family legends. It’s said there was a runaway princess who survived the Pompeii disaster and eventually married a Roman soldier. And it said she had a diary, which is why we know as much about her as we do. Also, why Hermione is a family name, and not Shakespearian as many thinks.”

“So, do you think we went back?” He asked, a bit nervous. Hermione shrugged.

“It is possible, it is an ancient cursed object that your brother didn’t look into yet.” She eyed him. “You said she kissed you?”

Fred winced. “Yeah, it was unexpected.” He scratched the back of his head. “We told her many times that we had a family back home. She asked us ‘if we could wish for anything, what would it be’, once.”

Curiosity filled the girl’s gaze. “What did you say?”

Fred leaned back. “George wished to be back with Luna and his girls again.”

Hermione scowled. “Fred…” her tone firm, reminiscing of the past former princess Hermione.

“While I wished to be back with you.” He sat up and whispered into her ear. He heard her breath catch.

“Hermione, we have been together for years, I was planning on doing this on Tuesday, but there doesn’t seem like then right now.” He slipped off the bed he was on and knelt on one knee.

Hermione could have sworn her heart stopped.

“Hermione Jean Granger, the fiercest, most intelligent, and down to earth woman I know,” he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it.

Inside held a diamond and ruby gems set into a white gold band.

“Will you marry me.”

Tears spilled out of Hermione’s eyes and she covered her mouth with her hands. “Yes,” she croaked out, “A million times yes!”

Her knees gave out and knelt in front of him. “I will marry you, Fred Weasley!” She pulled him into a fierce kiss.

They only let each other up for air when they heard the cheers and catcalls coming from the doorway.

The newly affianced couple separated and stood.

“Come on Fred,” Hermione entwined her fingers with his. “I have the Telly and DVD player set up.”

“So, what are we watching?” Came his twin’s voice in the hallway. Hermione smirked.

“I was thinking, the Aladdin trilogy.”

_** fin  ** _


End file.
